No More Problems Right?
by ASDGJKLJKD
Summary: Edward and Jasper are twin brothers, both in fostor care. The thing is, Jasper is Autistic. But now they think they found the perfect home with the Cullens, but things don't go just how the twins would like. All human, Story better than Summary
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this story is for my bestest buddy! You know who you are!**

**D/C: I do not own the twilight saga -.-**

Edward's POV:

I slowly opened the car door and got out to head to yet another foster home.

It was a nice looking house, big with a second story. It was off in the country, woods on the sides and behind the house. The front yard was huge, and the backyard was even bigger. I could see a white building in the back. The lawn was huge, and perfect for playing or practicing baseball, which was mine and my twin brothers' favorite thing to do

"You coming Jasper?" I poked my head back into the car to look at my brother.

"I don't wanna." He mumbled.

"Come on dude," I smiled. "This may be the home we've been looking for."

"I still don't wanna." He mumbled again. I sighed. Being the big brother to an autistic kid wasn't always the easiest thing. He was in his 'I-don't-wanna' mode. Everything anyone suggests will get the comment of 'I don't wanna'.

"Can you give us a second?" I asked Mrs. Traver, the social worker who was dropping us off here, who was standing outside of the car tapping her foot impatiently. She nodded her head, knowing how stubborn Jasper could be. I climbed back in the backseat next to him.

"Come a bud." I said. "Don't you want to met the Cullens?"

"I don't wanna." He keep his dark eyes glaring out the window, his arms crossed tightly across his chest.

"Didn't you hear what Mrs. Traver said about the Cullen family? Mr. Cullenf's name is Carlisle and is a doctor, that means he's really smart and he'll be able to help you with your homework. Mrs. Cullen's name is Esme and she's a stay-at-home mom. She'll probably know how to make soft, yummy chocolate chip cookies, our favorite right? They have a son too. His name is Emmett. He's seventeen, that means he can drive. How cool is that?"

His eyes wondered to the floor of the car.

"I know I want to met them." I sighed. "But we're brothers. We do everything together. All for one and one for all, minus the third musketeer. We do it together or not at all." I buckled my seat belt. "I guess Mrs. Traver can just take us back to the orphanage now. It's too bad, for all we know Emmett could have been the third musketeer."

He was quiet, and I knew I got him.

"Okay," He unbuckled his seat belt and opened his door. "I'll do it if you'll do it."

"Okay." I smiled and unbuckled my seat belt too. We both go out and went to the back of the car, opened the trunk and got out our bags, two largesuitcases each. We heard the front door open. Jasper instantly dropped his eyes to the ground and kept the low, but I looked up to see who it was.

"Looks like Mrs. Cullen and Emmett." I whispered to him.

"Emmett," Mrs. Cullen said as they walked towards the car. She was average height, with long, curly brown hair. She had a warm smile."Help them with their bags."

"Sure thing." Emmett smiled. He jogged over to us. He was tall, with big muscles and his hair was cut short. Jasper looked at me with nervous eyes, moving them from the ground to me then back to the ground again.

"It's okay, Jazz." I said quietly. Emmett saw Jasper's nervous reaction and slowed down to a walk.

"You're," He paused to think as he studied my face. "Jasper, right?"

I shook my head no.

"Then you're Edward." He said with a small smile. We shook hands. "Then this must be Jasper."  
"Yup." I answered. "You're Emmett?"  
"Yup. How about I help you with your bags? I can take one of each if you want help."

"Sure," I put one of my bags down, took one of Jasper's bags and handed it to him. Mrs. Cullen got stopped by Mrs. Traver, who needed her to sign some paper or something.

"Mom!" Emmett called. "You want me to take them inside or wait for you?"

"Go ahead and take them inside hon." Mrs. Cullen smiled. "I'll be in in a minute."

"Come on." Emmett picked up both bags easily and headed to the house.

"Come on Jasper." I said, following Emmett. I heard a soft 'I don't wanna' from Jasper, but ignored it.

"Just set your bags right here." Emmett said as we entered the house. A deck lead to the big front door. Both Jasper's and my jaw dropped when we say the inside. We looked around at the high ceiling, white walls, and clean home. Inside the house was a big foyer with wooden the right of the foyer was a sitting room, a dining room the the left.

"Whoa." Jasper gasped. We've never been in a such a big, clean house before.

"Wait till you see the rest." Emmett smiled. "But I'm sure Mom wants us to wait until she's in here."I walked over to the wall and looked at the pictures in the matching frames.  
"Um, you might want to kick your shoes off at the door. That's one of Dad's pet peeves, tracking dirt into the house." Emmett warned as he took of his own shoes. I walked back over to the door and took of my ratty old sneakers, almost feeling ashamed to put them next to Emmett's clean white leather shoes. Jasper did the same, but carefully placed the just how he liked them, the toe of his shoes touching the wooden boarder along the bottom of the wall and the insides touching, a sign of his Autism shining through.


	2. Chapter 2

________

Actually, I might party a bit. I haven't partied in a long time, ... But we party a little differently than, like, Trick Daddy . We like high-speed Internet and strong coffee." ~Gerard Way from the band My Chemical Romance

**A/N: this story is for my bestest buddy! You know who you are!**  
Edward's POV:

"_Um, you might want to kick your shoes off at the door. That's one of Dad's pet peeves, tracking dirt into the house." Emmett warned as he took of his own shoes. I walked back over to the door and took of my ratty old sneakers, almost feeling ashamed to put them next to Emmett's clean white leather shoes. Jasper did the same, but carefully placed the just how he liked them, the toe of his shoes touching the wooden boarder along the bottom of the wall and the insides touching, a sign of his Autism shining through._

"Come on." Emmett walked to the picture frames and I followed, and Jasper was right on my tail. He pointed to one picture. "That's the whole family. Aunts, uncles, grandparents everyone. This is Mom and Dad's wedding picture."

_  
_"Who's in that one?" I asked, careful not to smudge the glass between my finger and the picture as i pointed to one of someone on a dirt bike going over a jump.

"That's me."

"What?!" My jaw dropped. "You do that?!"

. "I race them."

"Whoa!" I smiled. "That's pretty cool! Isn't that cool Jasper?"

Jasper tapped on my shoulder, and whispered in my ear so quietly that Matt couldn't hear even though he was right next to me.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?!" I sighed. Jasper quickly shook his head no. Why did he have to be so shy?! Emmett looked from me, to Jasper, then to me again. "He wants to know if we will get to see you race sometime."

"Well, right now I'm grounded." He sighed. "I flunked a class at school and wasn't trying very hard in that class and Dad locked up my bikes in the barn so I can't ride. But when I'm aloud to ride again I'll let you two watch."

Jasper tapped on my shoulder again.

"What do you need?" I asked. He whispered in my ear again. "Emmett, Jasper needs to use the bathroom."  
"Okay, I'll show you where it is." Emmett smiled and started to walk out of the foyer.

"Go on Jazz." I encouraged. He gave me a nervous glance but went along with Emmett

"So, Jasper's Autistic, right?" Emmett asked as he came back into the foyer.

"Yeah. He's weird about meeting new people, that's why he doesn't want to talk." I explained.

"Oh, okay." An awkward silents fell over the both of us. "Mom used to be a Special Education teacher. She might be able to help him a little." He said.

"Really?" I smiled. "That's great. He's always worried that he's the reason we've haven't been adopted yet. He blames himself for a lot of things. A lot of people don't even want to take us as foster kids because we refuse to go without each other and his Autism just kinda adds to it." I rambled.

"We weren't really expecting two kids." Emmett said. "But Mom and Dad were happy when they found out that twins were coming to stay."

I figured I had a big goofy smile on my face but I didn't care. This family seemed great.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, but how much money do you guys have?" I laughed and so did Emmett. "You have a huge house and dirt bikes. You guys have to have a lot of money."

"We have way more than enough money to live like this. We have enough to live even better than we are now."

"How could you live better than this?" I mumbled and looked down at my clothes. My shirt had a stain by the bottom seam and my old worn out jeans were to big soI had to wear a old beltbut one of the belt loops were missing. All the clothes we got at the orphanage were hand-me-downs or from second hand stores or charities. Emmett was dressing in brand name clothes, a nice clean shirt and blue jeans that he wore low so his boxers showed.

~^~^~^~^~^~

Jasper came back from the bathroom just as Mrs. Cullen came in from outside.

"Okay boys," She smiled as she clapped her hands together. "You must be Edward," She knelt down and hugged me, then pushed my longblond hair back behind my ears.

"It's nice to met you Mrs. Cullen." I said politely.

"It's nice to met you too Edward." She stood up and looked at Jasper with the same warm smile. "It's nice to met you Jasper."

Jasper looked down quickly, refusing to make eye contact.

"Come on Jasper," I sighed. Why did he have to be like this? "Don't be shy dude."

"Well, would you boys like to see the rest of the house?" Mrs. Cullen offered. I nodded yes, then looked at Jasper.

"Come on dude. Let's let Mrs. Cullen show us the rest of the house okay?"

He mumbled another 'I don't wanna' but it was so quiet that neither Mrs. Cullen nor Emmett could hear.


	3. Chapter 3

**"If for one minute you think you're better than a sixteen year old girl in a Green Day t-shirt, you are sorely mistaken. Remember the first time you went to a show and saw your favorite band. You wore their shirt, and sang every word. You didn't know anything about scene politics, haircuts, or what was cool. All you knew was that this music made you feel different from anyone you shared a locker with. Someone finally understood you. This is what music is about." ~ Gerard Way, singer in my favorite band My Chemical Romance!! Anyone reading this a MCR fan????**

**A/N: this story is for my bestest buddy! You know who you are!**

**D/C: I do not own the twilight saga Y.Y**

Edward's POV:

"Come on dude. Let's let Mrs. Cullen show us the rest of the house okay?"

He mumbled another 'I don't wanna' but it was so quiet that neither Mrs. Cullen nor Emmett could hear.

"This is the room you and Jasper will be staying in." Mrs. Cullen said. She led us into a plain looking room on the second story with white walls, cream carpet, a dresser and closet, and one twin sized bed. "We're working on getting a bed for the rec room, unless you boys' want to share a room. But you'll have to share for now. We'll set up an air mattress for tonight."

"We don't mind sharing for now." I said, glancing at Jasper. "But I'm not sure what Jasper wants to do for later. We'll talk about it tonight, right Jazz?"

He nodded yes.

"Where's Dr. Cullen?" I asked randomly.

"He's at work right now." Emmett answered. "He should be home at about four thirty or five."

Emmett glanced down at his watch. Was he really wearing a Rolex?!

"It's about three fifty now."

"Would you like to see the rest of the up-stairs?" Mrs. Cullen smiled. I left the room and Jasper was following so close to my side that I tripped and fell to the ground.

"Jasper!" I sighed and picked myself up off the ground with Mrs. Cullen's help.

"I doubt he meant to make you fall hon."

I sighed again, knowing she was right. I looked Jasper in the eyes, and could tell he was sorry.

"I know. You didn't mean to, didja Jasper?"

He shook his head no.

"But you're being to shy to say sorry, aren't you?"

He looked down at the floor. He was even to shy to talk to me in front of new people. God...

"Come on boys," Mrs. Cullen placed a hand on each of our backs.

"You guys want to see the weight room?" Emmett smiled. We both nodded yes.

"It's like a whole gym in here!" I smiled. Emmett's weight room was huge! It really looked like a gym, with different work out machines and one wall was covered by a huge floor-to-ceiling side-to-side mirror.

"This is Emmett's paradise." Mrs. Cullen smiled, then frowned. "I don't want you boys' to be in here unless Carlisle, Emmett or myself are with you. Theirs too many ways you could get hurt."

"You worry to much Mom." Emmett rolled his eyes, but then looked around the room. "Actually, she's right. Wait for someone to be with you guys."

"We wouldn't know how to use any of this stuff anyways." I laughed.

"Would you guys like to learn?" Emmett asked.

Jasper and I both nodded.

"Jasper, I'm going down stairs to talk to Mrs. Cullen, okay." I said, half expecting him to beg me not to leave him alone.

He had his shirt off, examining his chest in the mirror. He was copying what he saw Emmet, who left for the bathroom, do. He even pulled his jeans down so the top of his boxers showed.

"Okay." He said calmly. He flexed his arms.

"You gonna be okay with staying here with Emmett by yourself?"

"Yeah I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Stop worrying about me!" He snapped. "I can do things by myself without you telling me every step I need to take!"

"Sorry dude!" I put my hands up, palms out. This was very unusual for him. He usually got mad if I wasn't by his side every step of the way.

"Sorry," He sighed. "But I can do this this time. I like Emmett, he talks to me like I'm a real person, not some retarded freak because I'm not the best at handling my Autism. No ones ever really done that before, except you. And he understands that sometimes I don't want to talk."

"I can understand that." I said.

We were both quiet.

"You all warmed up Jasper?" Emmett asked as he came back into the room. Jasper started to curl back up into his own protected little shell but stopped himself. He smiled and nodded yes.


	4. Chapter 4

**"If for one minute you think you're better than a sixteen year old girl in a Green Day t-shirt, you are sorely mistaken. Remember the first time you went to a show and saw your favorite band. You wore their shirt, and sang every word. You didn't know anything about scene politics, haircuts, or what was cool. All you knew was that this music made you feel different from anyone you shared a locker with. Someone finally understood you. This is what music is about." ~ Gerard Way, singer in my favorite band My Chemical Romance!! Anyone reading this a MCR fan????**

**A/N: this story is for my bestest buddy! You know who you are!**

**D/C: I do not own the twilight saga Y.Y**

Edward's POV:

I tip-toed down the steps. I wasn't sure why. I guess it's just because of the new foster home. I spotted Mrs. Cullen in the kitchen, reading what looked like a cook book. I slipped through the foyer, then the living room, and finally peaked into the kitchen.

"Mrs. Cullen?" I asked.

She looked up from her cook book with that same warm smile.

"Yeah hon?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure Edward." Even though I didn't really think it was possible, but her smile got bigger and warmer.

I headed in and sat on the stool at the bar.

"What do you need sweetheart?"

"I was just wondering," I paused. "Is Jasper going to be going to the same school I am? I mean, will he be in the mainstream classes, or is he in the Special Education classes?"

"Well, we were told that he worked really hard to get put in the mainstream classes at the old school, so we enrolled him in the same classes that you'll be taking." She turned and went to a small drawer next to the refrigerator. "In fact, we have your schedules right here." She pulled out two envelops, one with my name on it, and one with Jasper's name on it.

She walked over and gently pushed a second stool closer to mine and sat down, flattening a peace of paper in front of me.

"You and Jasper have the same schedule." She pointed to the first class. "First hour is Math, second is Language Arts/Reading, third is Science. Fourth, History. Fifth is Health. Physical Education is sixth and your last class is Bible Study."

"Is it one of those religion schools?" I panicked. "Jasper and I never learned anything about that."

"Don't worry hon." She chuckled and stroked my hair. "You don't worry about that. The teacher knows about that. You'll learn quickly."

"Do we have to wear uniforms?" I cringed at the thought.

"Yes. khaki pants with either a navy blue or black polo shirt tucked in with a belt" She explained. "They're very strict about the uniforms."

"I don't have any khaki pants, and my shirts aren't polo."

"Don't worry. We're going shopping for you and Jasper tomorrow." She pushed my hair back behind my ears. "You and Jasper sure do have thick hair. Soft too."

"You should see his hair in the morning!" I laughed. "It sticks up everywhere! I'm sure mine looks the same, but it's really funny!"

"Sounds like it." She laughed.

"I got another question." I smiled.

"Okay," She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. "Shoot."

"When is Emmett gonna get his dirt bikes back?"

"He told you about that?" She smiled.

"Yeah."

"If his grades are up when we get his progress report, he'll get them back. But if they're not, he has to wait until the report cards come out. And sense this is the last trimester at school, he wont be able to put off getting them up or he won't have them back all summer."

"Do you think he'll have them up by then?"

"I'm sure he will."

I smiled at her. Then, both our heads turned towards the door in the kitchen that lead to the garage at the sound of an engine.

"Is that Dr. Cullen?"

"Sounds like it."

I starred at the door like it held the secret of life. Finally, then engine cut off, and the door opened.

Dr. Cullen was tall, like Emmett, and had blond hair that covered his ears. His eyes were dark, like mine and Jasper's. He wore khaki pants and a dress shirt with a tie.

"Hey baby." Mrs. Cullen got up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hi honey." He smiled at her. I liked the way he looked at her, like she was the most important thing in his life. You know what I'm talking about, that look newly weds in movies give each other right when they say 'I do'. In a lot of the foster homes Jasper and I were in, the husband treated his wife like a servant, and neither of us liked it.

"Come and met Edward." She took his hand and they both came over to me.

"Well, hello their Edward." He smiled.

I smiled back, and stuck my hand out to shake.

"Hello. It's nice to met you." Mrs. Travor always said 'people don't want rude kids'. I chanted that over and over in my head.

He shook my hand.

"Firm grip." He complemented.

"Thank you."

"Jasper and Emmett are upstairs." Mrs. Cullen explained.

"Well, let's go up and met the little guy." Dr. Cullen smiled at her again.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm not psycho...I just like psychotic things."~Gerard Way from the band My Chemical Romance

** A/N: this story is for my bestest buddy! You know who you are!**

** D/C: I do not own the Twilight Saga**

** A/N: Everyone is human**

Edward's POV:

"Why are these so heavy!" Jasper complained as we dragged out suitcases down the hall to our new room.

"It's not like we have all that much." I said. "Just our clothes and some books and a few CD's."

We dragged them into the room and quickly unzipped them.

"Hey!" Jasper said as he glanced at my suitcase. "That's my shirt!"

"Here, take it." I crumpled it into a ball and threw it at him. It hit him in the face.

"Thanks." He rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Wait a second." I looked down at his feet. "Your socks don't match!"

"Neither do yours! And it's only because I couldn't find a match so i just put on a blue one and a red one."

"Wait," I looked at my own feet. One blue sock, one red. "Jasper you don't have matching socks because I'm wearing the other blue and red one!"

"Well give me my socks back!" He laughed.

We looked through our bags, and realized that we mixed our clothes together, so we just dumped all the bags out in a pile and sorted it out from their.

"So do you want to share a room?" I asked him.

"Yeah. We've always shared a room, why change that now?"

"And, honestly, I think we're both a little afraid to sleep in different rooms." I chuckled.

"I am not!" Jasper defended.

"We've shared a room for our whole life Jasper."

"Okay," He sighed. "Maybe we are just a little bit afraid..."

We were both quiet as we sorted out the clothes.

I woke up to Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's voices. I used my elbows to prop myself up on the air mattress. The light was on, and they were knelt down at Jasper's bed.

"Shh, shh it's okay Jasper." Mrs. Cullen soothed.

"You're okay bud. You're fine." Dr. Cullen said in a soft voice.

"No, no no no!" Jasper mumbled. "No don't! I'm sorry no!"

I crawled over to Jasper's bed. He was asleep, breathing fast and mumbling and kick his legs.

"Jazz. Come on bud, you're okay. You're fine. Wake up big guy." I whispered. I looked at the Cullen's. "He'll wake up in a second."

"He's going to need a shower." Dr. Cullen said. Jasper's hair was drenched in sweat and so was the rest of him.

"I'll go get one started." Mrs. Cullen said as she left the room.

"Jazz. Come on Jasper." I leaned closer to him. "Listen bud, we're not with mom and dad. We're at the Cullen's. You're safe here. We're both safe here."

He stopped his mumbling and stopped kicking his legs.

"Wake up Jasper." I gently shook his shoulder.

His eyelids fluttered open and he quick sat up.

"You okay?" I asked. His chest was racing up and down. "Didja have that dream again?"

He nodded yes.

"Well, don't worry." I got up from the bed and headed to the closet where his clothes were at.

"Hey big guy." Dr. Cullen smiled and rubbed Jasper's back. "You're okay bud."

I found a pair of sleep pants and a white shirt of his and grabbed it out of the closet.

"Mrs. Cullen is starting the shower for you." I tossed the clothes at him. "Go on. Go get showered and cleaned up."

He got out of bed and did what I told him too.

"You're good with him." Dr. Cullen smiled at me as he stood up.

"He has the same nightmare every time we come to a new foster home." I explained. He started to strip the bed of it's sweaty sheets. "I'll help."

I grabbed the comforter and followed Dr. Cullen to the laundry room.

"So what do you want to be when you grow up?" He asked me as he put the sheets in the washer.

"I dunno." I shrugged. "But Jasper wants to be a cop."

"You and him are pretty close, aren't you?"

"We haven't been apart sense we were born. I think the longest we've been away from each other is two days, one night." I yawned. "Do you like to play baseball?"

"I haven't played baseball sense I was in high school." He chuckled. He opened the cupboard above the washer and dryer and pulled out new sheets. "Come on Edward. You need to get your sleep. You've got a long day ahead of you."

"Mrs. Cullen said we're going shopping tomorrow." I said as i followed him back upstairs. He stopped at a hall closet and grabbed a comforter.

"Yup. And she tends to make a day of shopping." He smiled and winked at me.

I was laying on my stomach on the air mattress as Dr. and Mrs. Cullen made the bed again for Jasper.

"He'll be okay now." I said.

"That's good." Mrs. Cullen said as she went to take the pillow case off of Jasper's pillow.

"Wait!" I stopped her. "You can't take his pillow case or he'll have a fit. A full out temper tantrum!"

She stopped what she was doing and put the pillow back.

"Sorry," I sighed. "It's his comfort object. He'll freak if anyone touches it."

"It's a good thing you told us that." Mrs. Cullen smiled. She kissed my forehead before leaving the room, and Dr. Cullen ruffled my hair.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm not psycho...I just like psychotic things."~Gerard Way from the band My Chemical Romance

** A/N: this story is for my bestest buddy! You know who you are!**

** D/C: I do not own the Twilight Saga**

** A/N: Everyone is human**

Edward's POV:

Jasper and I took a deep breath, and walked into the old school building. We got here early, Emmett and his girlfriend, Rosalie, dropped us off at the Middle school and the went to the high school.

"A catholic school." Jasper mumbled. "Do you think it'll be run by mean and nasty nuns like on the television?"

"I don't know." I looked at the paper that Mrs. Cullen gave us that was suppose to have everything we needed on it. With our backpacks flung over our shoulders, uniforms all nice and clean, Jasper and I made our way to the seventh grade hallway.

Jasper and I held our lunch trays and scanned the cafeteria for a place to sit.

"I hate starting at a new school." He mumbled. He was trying hard, really hard, to hide his Autism. "We don't know anyone."

"Jasper!" Someone called. We turned and saw a small girl waving at us. She was sitting at a lunch table with many people, both boys and girls, around her. "You guys need a place to sit?"

"Come on." I smiled and walked her way and Jasper followed.

"Hi Alice." He said shyly as we reached their table.

"You two looked a little lost." She smiled at Jasper. "You both can sit here if you want."

"Thanks." We said at the same time, making all the girls giggle.

"This is Jessica," She pointed around the table as she said everyone name. "That's Mike, Eric, Angela, and Tyler. And the one blushing and trying to hide is Bella!"

"Thanks, Alice" Bella sighed with a small smile.

"You can sit here Jasper." Alice giggled. "Hey guys, make room for Edward too."

They all slid down some, making room for me to sit next to Bella.

"So, are you guys really twins?" Mike asked.

_No, we just happened to be born on the same day, to the same parents, and its a coincidence that we look so alike._ I thought.

"Yeah." I smiled, keeping my rude thoughts to myself.

Hope he's not the smartest of the group.

"Edward and Jasper Hale!" The nun called on us during Bible Study. "Stand up."

We jumped at her stern voice, and did what we were told.

"Now tell us what you _do_ know about our God and the Bible." She said strongly.

"Well," I paused. "we don't know much about religion."

"You _must_ know _something_!"

To our luck, the principal came into the room, just as the nun started her sentence.

"Now, now. They're new. Don't put so much pressure on them." She said to the nun as she headed to the back of the class and sat at a empty desk. "Continue. I'm just here to observe." She smiled.

"Of course." The nun put on a fake smile. "What was I thinking? You may sit down boys."

We gladly sat, and Alice smiled and gave Jasper a small little waved from across the room.

"Jasper's gotta girlfriend." I whispered in a teasing voice.


	7. AN!

**A/N: **

**Okay, so i found out i left some things out of my story. You see, I posted this on first, but i like fanfiction better. So i changed the charactors names and posted it here. But the summary of the story on quizilla explained some of the things i left out of this story like:**

**1) Edward and Jasper are twelve years old, and they will be turning 13 in upcoming chaptors**

**2) Everyone is human**

**Thank you to those who pointed out what i forgot!**


	8. Chapter 7

****

****

"I'm not psycho...I just like psychotic things."~Gerard Way from the band My Chemical Romance

** A/N: this story is for my bestest buddy! You know who you are!**

** D/C: I do not own the Twilight Saga**

** A/N: Everyone is human**

Edward's POV:

Jasper and I were in the big front yard, our new big front yard, tossing a baseball back and forth, happy to break in the our brand new gloves.

"Today was pretty cool." I said as I threw the ball. Jasper caught it and yawned.

"Come on dude, challenge me." He teased and threw it back. "Yeah, it was. I'm glad Alice invited us over to the lunch table or we would have probably just sat alone."

"You're just glad she invited us over because you like her!" I said with a smug smile as I tossed the ball to him. Jasper blushed.

"Well what about you and Bella?!" He stopped blushing and had the same smug smile on his face that I had. He threw the ball as hard as he could.

"Ouch!" I winched as it landed in my glove. I took the ball in my free hand, flung my glove off and looked at my hand. "Dude you made my hand red!"

"Why don't you go get Bella to kiss it and make it all better!" He laughed.

"Whatcha gonna do now?!" I laughed as I pinned Jasper to the ground. It was unusual for me to pin him. He was stronger than me, but I was faster.

"Okay okay you got me." He sighed, but smiled when he heard a car horn honk. He pushed me off of him and jumped up. "Dad's home!"

I looked up at him with discuss as he offered his hand out to help me up.

"What did you call him?!" I demanded.

"I, I didn't mean too." Jasper mumbled. "Really I didn't think of him as 'dad', that just slipped."

"We got here Friday afternoon, it's Monday! We've only been here for four days Jasper!"

"I said I didn't mean it okay?!" He snapped at me. He's been doing that a lot lately, and it was really making me mad. "I honestly don't think of him as a dad just yet."

"You're going to get hurt Jasper." I warned and took his hand and he pulled me up.

"I can take care of myself and I'm not going to get hurt. But you have to admit, this is the best foster home we've ever gone too."

"You know it's only to good to be true."

"I know..." He trailed off.

Dr. Cullen pulled the car into the garage.

"Come on bud." I smiled and slapped Jasper's shoulder. "Let's go. I bet Mrs. Cullen has dinner ready."


	9. Chapter 8

********

****

****

"I'm not psycho...I just like psychotic things."~Gerard Way from the band My Chemical Romance

**A/N: this story is for my bestest buddy! You know who you are!**

**D/C: I do not own the Twilight Saga**

**A/N: Everyone is human**

One Month Later

3rd person POV:

Jasper sighed and rolled over in bed to face the digital alarm clock on his nightstand. 4:17 AM.

He crawled out of bed and headed downstairs.

"Hey honey." Esme said as she spotted Jasper in the hallway. "Isn't it a little early for you to be up?"

"I can't sleep Mom." Jasper explained.

"Well, let's see what we can do about that." She smiled. "Come on sweetheart."

"You're gonna let me watch television?" Jasper asked happily. "You never let me watch television this late. And just me and you?"

"Yup." She chuckled. She loved how excited either of the twins got when they got personal time with her Carlisle or Emmett, but felt bad that they were never given personal attention like that. "But don't tell Edward or Emmett okay? It's our little secret."

"Why shouldn't I tell them? Do you think they'd be jealous?"

"They might be jealous of me having time with just you."

"No!" Jasper laughed. "They might be jealous because I'm getting personal time and they aren't!"

"Maybe." She chuckled again and handed Jasper the remote. "Find something you want to watch. But lets keep the volume down."

"Okay."

Five minutes into the TV show, Jasper crawled over to the other side of the couch and sat next to Esme.

"Hey baby boy." She kissed the top of his head. He patted her hand, his way of telling her she can play with his hair, and cuddled up closer to her. She ran her fingers through his hair, something that he loved because it took it as she was focusing only on him when she did that.

"Are you excited for your birthday party later today?" She asked quietly.

"I don't wanna." He mumbled. She stopped playing with his hair. "I mean, no I'm not." She started again. They were trying to break him of saying 'I don't wanna' whenever he was upset, angry or things weren't going his way.

"Are you afraid of all the people who will be over baby?" She asked. "It's my family and your Daddy's family who is coming to visit. They want to meet you and Edward."

"I don't wanna, but don't stop with my hair." He sighed. "I really don't wanna meet them."

"Why not?"

"I don't like them."

"Now Jasper that's not fair, you haven't even met them yet." Esme scolded lightly. "How do you know you don't like them?"

Jasper was quiet, his eyelids getting heavy.

"I love you Momma." He whispered before drifting off to sleep.

Esme smiled at Jasper.

"You're an amazing little man Jasper." She whispered. "I love you too."

She held him for a little bit longer, not wanting this moment to end. It was the first time Jasper said that he loved her, the first time he said he loved anyone in the family.


	10. Chapter 9

****************

************

****

"I'm not psycho...I just like psychotic things."~Gerard Way from the band My Chemical Romance

**A/N: this story is for my bestest buddy! You know who you are!**

**D/C: I do not own the Twilight Saga**

3rd POV:

"He couldn't sleep," Esme explained to Carlisle and Emmett in the kitchen. Edward dragged his feet as he came into the kitchen and sat between Carlisle and Emmett at the bar, with bed head and his pajamas still on. "So we watched a little television and he feel asleep on the couch.

"Hey birthday boy." Carlisle smiled and ruffled Edwards already messy hair.

"It's only my party Dr. Cullen." Edward smiled.

"I know. How about birthday party boy?" Carlisle teased. "Is that better?"

"I'm going to pick up Rosalie after breakfast." Emmett said with a mouthful of waffles.

"Ugh." Edward moaned. "That means you're gonna spend all day on the couch sucking off her face."

Carlisle and Esme laughed. Emmett glared at him.

"Well it's true!" Edward defended.

"You got a big mouth for such a little man." Emmett grumbled.

"He's not going to be a little man for long." Carlisle said. "He'll be thirteen tomorrow."

"Here you guys go." Esme slid two plates of waffles in front of Carlisle and Edward. "Watch out Edward, Emmett might eat your food if you let him get to close." She smiled.

Jasper let out a small snore.

"He's going to be cranky today." Carlisle shook his head. "Nothing worse than a bad nights' sleep."

"I wish he would have fallen asleep in his bed." Esme added on.

"I can carry him up there." Emmett suggested.

"Are you sure?" Esme asked. "The last thing we need is for you to drop him."

"Come on Mom." Emmett rolled his eyes. "I can bench over three times his weight."

"I weight the same as him. You can try to carry me first." Edward said.

"Okay, come on." Emmett smiled.

They stood up, and Emmett picked Edward up honeymoon style.

"See Mom, no problem."

"Hey, can you take me to the fridge to get a juice box?" Edward asked. Emmett rolled his eyes again, but carried him over to the fridge.

"Sweet!" Edward smiled. "Now carry me back to my seat!"

"Uh no!" Emmett dropped him so he landed on his feet. "Consider that little trip your birthday present, because I didn't get you anything."

"Be nice Emmett." Carlisle chuckled and opened up the newspaper as he ate.

"Yeah, be nice Emmett!" Edward teased as Emmett walked into the living room. Before he picked up Jasper, he stuck his middle finger up at Edward.

"He flipped me off!" Edward tattled.

"Emmett Cullen!" Esme scolded. "That's not nice!"

"Sorry." He mumbled.

* * *

Edward's POV:

"I'll get it!" I announced as I headed to answer the phone. I looked at the caller ID and smiled when I recognized Rosalie's number.

"Hey baby." I said with the deepest, sexiest voice I could. Mrs. Cullen gasped, Dr. Cullen laughed and Emmett got a confused look on his face.

_Edward?_

"Yeah, it's me babe."

_How about you give the phone to Emmett? _She laughed.

"We all know you just can't get enough of me, and that's why you hang around Emmett so much, just to get to me."

By now, Emmett caught on to who I was talking to.

"Give me the phone!" He demanded as he walked towards me. I ran in the other direction.

_Oh yes Edward. I knew Emmett was going to get a sexy, libidinous foster brother like you and I just couldn't stay way. _She laughed.

"Hang on angel face." I laughed. "Hey Dad what does 'libidinous' mean?"

He and Mrs. Cullen smiled at each other. Jasper has been calling them Mom and Dad for two weeks now, and I guess I just got used to it. I wasn't expecting for me to be calling them that.

But they looked so happy...

"It's another word for sexy or good looking." He laughed.

"I am very libidinous, aren't I?" I said into the phone.

"Gotcha!" Emmett grabbed my arm and yanked the phone out of my hand.

"Rosalie!" I called out dramatically. "He's jealous of our love!"

Emmett dragged me over to Dad.

"Control your wild animal please!"

"Sorry," He laughed. "He got off his leash."

Emmett ran in the living room to talk to Rose, and Jasper dragged himself down the steps.

"There's the other birthday boy!" Dad greeted. Jasper's face was mad and he keep his eyes low, a very bad sign for him.


	11. Chapter 10

****************************

****************************

********************************

Okay, don't get me wrong, i LOVE your reviews... but am i the only one who gets a mini heart attack when I open my email and one has the title [FF Review Alert]?? Lol I panic! I'm afraid i'm going to get a bad review!

****

**A/N: this story is for my bestest buddy! You know who you are!**

**D/C: I do not own the Twilight Saga**

Edward's POV:

"I don't want all those people to come over!" Jasper yelled after I asked when people would start to show up for our birthday party.

"Jasper," Mom said in a stern voice. "Stop yelling."

"No!" He jumped up from the stool he was sitting on at the bar and stomped his foot. "I don't like this!"

"Jasper, listen." Dad attempted. "No more yelling."

"I hate this!" He screamed. Usually Jasper would stop his hissy fit if Mom and Dad were stern with him. I didn't know what to do, so I just squirmed in my seat. Whenever Jasper had a temper tantrum, I always just ignored it, but it was hard. "This is stupid! I hate you!"

"Sorry, Rose, I can't hear you. Jasper's having a fit or something." Emmett mumbled into the phone.

Jasper clenched his fists and his face turned red.

"I hate it here!"

"Jasper, their is no reason to get this upset." Mom tried again.

"I don't want these people to come over! I'll run away or something if they do! I swear I will! I don't want them here!"

"Take a deep breath Jasper." Dad said. Jasper did, but bit his lip. His body started to shake.

"I hate this! I wish I still lived with my real Mom and Dad!"

"Don't say that Jasper!" I finally said. "That's not true!"

"Shut up Edward!" He shouted. He grabbed his plate full of syrup and waffles and threw it on the ground, breaking the plate, before storming upstairs. "I hate everyone here!"

Mom leaned on the bar and rubbed her forehead. Dad sighed.

"This is not the way to get attention Jasper." Dad called calmly up the steps.

I hated it when he threw a fit for attention. It was his new thing now. If I brought home a good grade on a test and Mom and Dad were telling me they were proud of me, he would have a temper tantrum to get their attention off of me. It's weird... we used to look out for each other... now it's like we're fighting against each other...

"It isn't for attention this time!" He yelled back before slamming a door.

"Well, looks like we've got a bit of a rough day ahead of us." Dad murmured.

"I'm sorry." I sighed. Mom smiled at me, and Dad rubbed my back.

"Don't be sorry Edward," Mom said as she knelt down to clean Jasper's mess. "This isn't your fault."

"I'll help you." I offered.

"Thank you bud." She kissed the top of my head.

* * *

Jasper was a lot happier now during the party. He stuck close by me and didn't talk much, but you could tell he was having fun.

"Would you boys like a little treat?" Our Granny asked. I couldn't remember if she was Dad's mom or if that was MeMee who was Dad's mom.

We both nodded yes eagerly and she opened her big purse.

It was weird. All these people brought Jasper and me gifts for our birthday and we never even met them before.

I glanced back in the living room where all of our unwrapped presents sat. We got tons of baseball cards and a couple of baseballs. People didn't know what to get us, so we did get some odd things like a coloring book and crayons and Hot Wheels cars. Mom and Dad got us Nerf guns that shot foam bullets, and Emmett got us some Cd's. They were the music that he likes to listen to when he works out though. He has the same Cd's but Mom doesn't let Jasper and I listen to them because they cuss, so he got us the edited versions.

"Here you boys go." Granny smiled and gave us both a fistful of candy out of her purse.

"Thank you!" I said happily. I gently elbowed Jasper's arm. "Are you going to say thank you Jasper?"

"Don't worry about it honey," Granny said. "It's fine if he doesn't want to talk right-"

"Thank you!" Jasper smiled.

"You're welcome honey." She smiled at both of us. "You two are such sweethearts!"

She ruffled my hair, and Jasper actually walked closer to her so she could do the same to him.

"What was Mom like when she was little?" He asked. Okay, so Granny was Mom's mom. Got it.

"Well, when she was little..."

I walked away and left Jasper with Granny. He was comfortable enough with her.

As soon as I walked away, I realized I should have left.

My cousins on my Dad's side walked up to me with wicked smiles.

"Hey Edward." Laurent said with a fake smiled.

"What do you guys what?" I sighed and stuffed the candy in my pockets.

"We just wanna talk to you Edward." Victoria laughed.

"Come on, we just want to get to know you." James whispered. He put his arm around my shoulder. Ugh...

He pointed over to Jasper.

"What's up with him, huh?" He asked. "He seems a little... strange..."

"Why doesn't he like to talk?" Victoria asked.

"Why is he so afraid of everything?" Laurent said with a sly smile. They knew about his Autism...

"Is he stupid or something?" James whispered in my ear. I clenched my fists. "He is isn't he? Well, I guess we'll just have to talk reaalllll sloooooow to him."

They all laughed.

"So do you have to read things to him too?" Laurent teased.

I clenched my teeth.

"Can he read? Or is he to stupid?" Victoria asked.

I felt my face turn red.

"Bet he can't even figure out how to work the television! He can't even talk can he?" James laughed and squeaked my shoulder. "He can't talk, can he? He can't even speak!"

My body started to shake,

I spun around,

and punched James in the face.


	12. Chapter 11

****************************

****************************

********************************

Okay, don't get me wrong, i LOVE your reviews... but am i the only one who gets a mini heart attack when I open my email and one has the title [FF Review Alert]?? Lol I panic! I'm afraid i'm going to get a bad review!

****

**A/N: this story is for my bestest buddy! You know who you are!**

************************

************************************************

**D/C: I do not own the Twilight Saga**

Edward's POV:

_"Bet he can't even figure out how to work the television! He can't even talk can he?" James laughed and squeaked my shoulder. "He can't talk, can he? He can't even speak!"_

_My body started to shake,_

_I spun around,_

_and punched James in the face._

He stumbled backwards and I pushed him down and knelt over top of him. He covered his face with his hands as I punched him over and over.

"Edward Anthony Masen!" Mom shrieked, but I didn't stop.

Dad and James' father both ran over and pulled me off of James. I could hear everyone gasp.

"I hate you James!" I yelled. Dad tried to hold me back but I fought against his grip. "You're nothing but a jerk! I'm gonna beat the crap out of you!"

"What are you doing Edward?!" Jasper asked, his jaw dropped.

I could hear almost everyone asking and criticizing Mom for 'what troubled children' she let into her home. Jasper went right to Mom, and asked her what was going on.

"Edward!" Dad hissed in my ear. "Knock it off!"

I broke Dad's grip on me and went back after James.

I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"Leave Jasper alone!" I said, leaning my face close towards him. I twisted his shirt in my fists and pushed him to the ground and started kicking his legs and sides.

This time, both Emmett and Dad grabbed me, one on each arm, and pulled me back.

"What's going on?!" He demanded.

"He called Jasper stupid!" I said.

Emmett shot James a sharp, annoyed look. Victoria and Laurent just stood there with their jaws on the floor as they watched their father help James up.

"That does not give you the right to hit him like that!" He lectured, his finger wagging angrily at my face.

I wasn't paying attention to him. I was too busy watching the scene unfold behind him.

James was crying and his father was examining his bruised and bloody face.

Mom was trying desperately to calm down the couple of irate family members who were not going to wait for an explanation of why I got in a fight with James and trying to comfort Jasper at the same time.

Emmett knelt down and hissed something into James ear, then James father's head snapped up.

"What did you say about him?!" He demanded to James, grabbing his shoulders firmly.

"B-but Dad! L-Laurent and Victoria said it t-too!" He panicked.

I smiled to myself. I hope he gets in trouble, big trouble. I hope they all do.

But they way their faces looked... how they were full of fear... reminded me of when Jasper and I lived with our biological parents and how fearful we were....


	13. Chapter 12

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! I love you guys lol!!! 3333**

**D/C: I do not own the twilight saga :'(**

**A/N: This story is for my bestest buddy!**

Edward's POV:

_*FlashBack*_

"Stupid, useless!" Dad mumbled as he push pasted us, stormed through the hallway and to the kitchen to get another beer. "I don't know why we have you two little brats."

"Come on Jasper." I took Jasper's hand and lead him to our room.

We got up on the queen sized bed that we had to share. Both parents worked, but we never seemed to have money for what we needed. The refrigerator was empty and the house was cold.

"Why is he so mad?" Jasper murmured. We both leaned up against the headboard.

"He just didn't expect this to happen." I comforted.

Earlier that day, the doctor gave us the news. Jasper was Autistic. We came home, and both Mom and Dad were mad...

"Why'd he hit us?" Jasper asked slowly.

His cheek was turning black and purple where Dad backhanded him.

"He doesn't know what to think about this." I sighed.

"What's art-tism anyways?" Jasper asked.

"It's called Autism, bud." I explained. "I'm not sure what it is."

"It made Dad pretty mad. Some birthday..." He mumbled.

"Hey, we can still have fun for our sixth birthday!" I forced a smiled, even though it hurt my cheek where I fell on the table from Dad pushing me. "How about we open that card we got this morning?"

"Okay." Jasper agreed dryly.

I pulled the card out from under our pillow, where we stashed it away from harm.

"You open this side of the envelope, I'll open this side." I instructed.

We pulled the two identical cards out. I smiled. I always loved how Mom and Dad did that. We always got identical card and they always put them in the same envelope, but the message they wrote inside was always different.

A two dollar bill fell out of each card as we opened it.

"What does yours say?" Jasper asked. He leaned over to get a better look at mine.

"Dear Edward, We can't tell you how much we love you. You're so smart, and your beautiful bronze hair frames your face. You are going to grow up to make us proud. We wish that we could have gotten you a baseball mitt like you wanted, but we can't afford it right now, so take the two dollars, put it in the bank, and sometime when you're older, you'll have enough for the mitt. We love you with all our hearts, Mom and Dad."

"Can you read mine?" Jasper sighed. Reading was definitely not his strong point.

"You can read it."

"But I don't know some of the words."

"I'll help you if you need it."

"Dear Jasper, we can't believe our baby is growing up. You and your brother may be twins, but you're deff, deffen," He paused. "Edward, what's that word."

"Definitely."

"Definitely the baby of the family. No matter what people say, not matter what they do to you, we will always love you. We really wish we were-" He stopped again. I could see he was getting frustrated.

"You read it!" He pushed it towards me angrily.

"Hey now, calm down." I scolded lightly, but took the card. "We really wish we were, finac, financially, financially, stable." I looked at Jasper. "See, no need to get upset. I don't know all these words either." I looked back at the card. "Financially stable so we could get you toys and bats and ball and mitts so you and Edward could play baseball. We love you to death, Mom and Dad."

"Do you think they'll be happier tomorrow?" Jasper asked with big eyes.

"I'm sure they will." I forced another smiled.

* * *

*Month Later*Still a flash back*

"Dad! Please no Daddy!" I heard Jasper beg from the other room. "I'll be good I'll be good!

"Stupid little brat!" Dad screamed. "If you'd just try insted of being so stuborn!"

I heard Jasper scream out and whimper as my Dad yelled and cussed at him. I knew he was hitting Jasper with something.

I crawled on the bed and pulled the pillow over my ears as i cried.

"What's wrong now?!" Mom demanded as she stormed in the room. "You're crying again! Between you and your brother someone is always crying! What's wrong?!"

"He's, he's hurting Jasper." I sobbed.

"You're luck it isn't you!" She slapped me in the back of the head, but I ignored it. It was nothing compaired to when our Dad hit us. She went to the nightstand next to my bed and opened the drawer and pulled out a pack of ciggarretts.

"Don't you tell your father about these!" She shook the pack in my face. "He thinks I quiet. Some how we can't afford to buy ciggaretts but we can afford for him to get wasted every night."

Jasper cried out again, i winched and closed my eyes and held the pillow tighter over my ears, but my Mom just rolled her eyes.

"He's sure he can make men out of you two, but your both nothing but cry babies." She left the room and I heard the front door slam. She had to have walked by Dad and Jasper to get to the front door.

They didn't love us anymore.

Jasper whimpered as he came into our room.

"Are you okay?" I asked, my bottom lip quivering. He shook his head yes.

"Dumb kids." Dad mumbled as he pasted our room to head to his. He was slipping his belt back through the loops in his jeans.

"I tried Edward I really did. I just don't understand the homework and he got mad." He explained and crawled next to me. "He hit me with the buckle too."

"We're going to get out of here one day." I told him. "I don't know when, or how, but we will."


	14. Chapter 13

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! I love you guys lol!!! 3333**

**D/C: I do not own the twilight saga :'(**

**A/N: This story is for my bestest buddy!**

**Okay, this is going to be a realllllly bad chapter, just warning you. It's a conversation between Carlisle and his mother about the twins. [you only hear Carlisle voice] I wrote this quickly so it's realllllly kinda yucky XP**

3rd POV:

"Yeah, we talked to him about the fight." Carlisle said into the phone to his mother as he tidied up the kitchen. "It was because James and Laurent and Victoria were making fun of Jasper. He's only grounded for a day. Well, actually, he's not grounded tomorrow, he's grounded on Monday. I didn't have the heart to ground him on his birthday. I know, I know, they both got me rapped around their little finger, and they know that too. Especially Jasper, he knows he's the baby of the family."

He glanced in the living room. Rosalie and Emmett were making out on the couch, and the twins were playing with their toy guns.

"They had a good birthday. And they're happy. Edward told me the only thing that would have made it better was if he didn't get in the fight and if Esme let them keep those magazines."

"Well, actually Jasper is more of a handful out of the two. He has a bit of a temper if things don't go his way. But he knows when he's given us a hard time. And when he's done with his temper tantrum, he'll apologize and all he wants is for you to cuddle him. He loves it when we watch a movie together because he'll cuddle up next to Esme the entire time."

"Edward doesn't like all the hugs and kisses like Jasper. He's to afraid of getting hurt. He's been through to much, he's been hurt by to many people. But every now and then he'll want someone to hug him and let him know it's going to be okay. He's used to being the adult and taking care of Jasper."

"Uh-oh. I gotta go be referee Mom. No, Jasper and Edward aren't fighting. They rarely fight to the point that they need someone to break them up. It's Edward and Emmett who argue the most. Edward just shot Emmett in the back of the head. No, I doubt he meant to. Okay, I have to go. Love you too. Bye."

He hung up the phone and chuckled to himself as he went to calm the boys down in the living room.


	15. Chapter 14

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! I love you guys lol!!! 3333**

**D/C: I do not own the twilight saga :'(**

**A/N: This story is for my bestest buddy!**

**[in the last chapter Edward shot Emmett in the back of the head with a Nerf gun XD ]**

"What all do you have to do?" Jasper asked me as I scrubbed a pan in the sink.

"Sweep and mop the kitchen floor, vacuum in the living room and I have to finish the laundry then I'll be done." I mumbled.

"I'll sweep the floor for you." He said. "Then I'll put the clothes that are in the washer in the dryer okay?"

"Um, why?" I asked. "This is my punishment, not yours."

"Well, if I wasn't Autistic, you wouldn't have gotten in that fight." He explained shyly, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Don't worry about it." I sighed and dried my hands. "I'm done with the dishes anyways. I'll get my chores done."

"You don't want my help?"

"It's not your punishment Jasper." I sighed again, this time more annoyed. "It wouldn't be right if I made you do them."

"Just trying to help." He mumbled and walked away.

* * *

I went through the rest of my chores and flopped on the couch and looked up at the ceiling when I was done. Jasper was sitting in Dad's big leather armchair watching his favorite show on TV.

"Edward, grounded means no television." Mom said as she walked through the living room.

"I'm not even watching the stupid television." I mumbled angrily.

"Excuse me?" She paused and gave me that 'you better lose that attitude right now' look.

"Nothing." I sighed.

"I thought so. Come on, get up, let Jasper watch his show."

I sighed again, and pulled myself off the couch and followed Mom to the kitchen.

I sat at the bar, crossed my arms on the table and slouched until my chin was resting on my arms.

"Will you get me something to drink?" I asked.

"I know you can ask better than that."

"Will you please get me something to drink?" I groaned.

"What has you in such a bad mood today?" She asked as she went to the refrigerator. "Is it just because you were grounded today?"

"I couldn't sleep last night, I had to much on my mind." I yawned. "School was hard. That stupid nun in Bible Study keeps picking on me."

"Don't call nun's 'stupid' bud."

"But she is." I mumbled.

"Be nice Edward." She poured me a glass of water and pushed it towards me.

"And Dad said he would be home at four. It's six now." I took a big gulp of water, and just as I did, I could hear Dad's car pull into the garage.

"Well, wait no longer." Mom smiled.

"Hey honey." Dad smiled and kissed Mom hello. "Hey bud!" He came over and ruffled my hair, something I loved and always let him do. But I wasn't in the mood for it right now, I was to tired.

I pulled my head away.

"Uh-oh." He sighed. "Did someone have a bad day?"

I didn't answer.

"He's been cranky all day." Mom said.

"What's made you so mad Edward?" Dad asked kindly.

"I couldn't sleep! The nun at school is always picking on me and Jasper and you said you were going to be home at four! You're two hours late!" I snapped.

"I'm sorry champ, their was an emergency. You know I can't always be sure when I'm going to be home."

"You care more about your patients than you do us!" I said angrily.

"That's not so, son." He said calmly.

'son'

That word stuck in my head and automatically made me feel horrible for being so mad at him.

"I'm sorry Dad. I didn't mean to be so angry." I yawned. "I just had a really bad day."

"How about you let me say hello to Jasper and Emmett, then you and I go up to your room and have a little chat?" He asked with a small smile.

"Emmett's not here." I said. "He's with his friends."

"Well then I'll say hello to Jasper and we'll go talk."

* * *

"That has to be a lot more comfortable than wearing your school clothes." Dad said as I came back into my room from changing out of my school uniform and into pajamas.

"It is." I sat next to him on my bed. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"Trouble? No," He rapped his arm around my shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. I looked up and smiled at him. "I just want to talk to my boy."

We both scooted back so we were leaning against the head board.

"So, you're having a hard time in your Bible Study class?" He asked.

"I understand it, but the teacher keeps yelling at me and picking on me." I said. "Today she made me stand in the very back of the room so I wouldn't 'disturb' anyone. She wouldn't let me sit at my desk."

"Well, are you doing anything to disturb anyone?"

"No."

"Well you'll only have to deal with her for two more days this week." He said. "You boys have Thursday and Friday off and then all of next week off for spring break."

"Yeah," I sighed. "The baseball team is starting in two weeks. Will you sign Jasper and me up?"

"If that's what you two want." He kissed the top of my head, and I leaned closer to him until I was resting my head on his shoulder.

"I love you Edward." He said.

"I love you too."

"You're definitely our little man." He smiled. "Jasper's the baby of the family and Emmett's the joker. You're very mature for your age. Just like a little man."

"Jasper loves being the baby." I laughed. "And he takes advantage of it.

"He does." He agreed with a chuckled. "Edward, you know your Mom and I love both you and Jasper."

"Yeah."

"Well, I want to have a private conversation with you. I don't want you to talk to anyone other than your Mom and me about what I'm going to tell you. Will you promise me that?"

"Yes." I said, anxious to know what he was talking about.

"We want to adopt you and Jasper." He smiled. I jumped from his should so I was sitting on my knees.

"Really?!" I smiled. "You really want to adopt us?!"

"Yeah." He laughed.

"Seriously?! So we'll stay here for forever?! No more foster homes?! You and Mom will be our legal parents?!"

"You and Jasper can stay here for as long as you want, no more foster homes." He smiled.

I hugged him, and he hugged me back, and I didn't want to let go.

"I love you Dad." I said. I could feel tears threatening to come.

"I love you too Edward."

I pulled back, a big goofy smile on my face, and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Don't cry Edward. You're going to make me cry."

"I'm just really happy." I smiled and returned to his side. "I love you."

"I love you too." He rapped his arm around me and I could smell his cologne.

"I'm going to be your son." I whispered as I closed my eyes.

"You're already my son, we're just going to make if official."

Before I knew it, I feel asleep with a smile on my face and Dad's arm around me.


	16. Chapter 15

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! I love you guys lol!!! 3333**

**D/C: I do not own the twilight saga :'(**

**A/N: This story is for my bestest buddy!**

**this is verrrry short, like, only 47 words short [not counting bold words]. **

**THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY! THERE IS MORE TO COME!**

"We're getting adopted Edward." Jasper said, laying on his back in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Edward was doing the same.

"I know." Edward sighed happily.

"No more foster homes."

"No more orphanages."

"No more social services people."

They both said in unison: "No more problems."


	17. Chapter 16

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! I love you guys lol!!! 3333**

**D/C: I do not own the twilight saga :'(**

**A/N: This story is for my bestest buddy!**

"No, the eight commandment is not to steal, not to murder is the sixth." I explained to Jasper for what seemed like the millionth time.

We were sitting at the bar in the kitchen. I was trying to finish my home work, but Jasper needed help with his Bible Study work.

"Why don't you move on to something else?" I suggested.

"I got everything else done."

"Then wait till Mom gets home so she can help you."

* * *

"Hey boys." Mom smiled as she came into the house with brown paper bag in her hand. She sat it on the bar and pulled out groceries one at a time. "What are you working on?"

"Jasper's stuck on Bible Study and I'm working on Social Studies." I sighed.

"Can you help me?" Jasper asked with big eyes.

"Sure baby boy." She came over and sat next to him at the bar. "Where's your father? He should have been down here helping you boys."

"He's upstairs with Emmett, they're arguing again." I mumbled.

Dad and Emmett have been arguing nearly everyday now. But for good reason, I guess. Dad found cigarette butts and empty beer cans in Emmett's jeep.

We heard Emmett yelling and cussing and I saw Jasper scoot over closer to Mom. The yelling scared him and reminded him of living with our biological Mom and Dad. Once Emmett and Dad were arguing at night and it gave both of us nightmares.

I slid off the bar stool, picked it up and moved it so I was on Mom's other side. She rapped her arms around us.

"Don't worry boys'." Mom comforted. "It's all okay."

"Momma, do you think that Emmett is really drinking and smoking or do you think it's his friends who are drinking and smoking like Emmett said?"

"I don't know honey." She gave our shoulders a gentle squeeze. "I pray to God that he's not really smoking and drinking though."

I rested my head on her shoulder and Jasper did the same.

"You boys don't need to hear them argue. Why don't we go for a little ride? Maybe go see a movie? Would you two like that?"

"Yeah!" Jasper and I said at the same time. Mom laughed and stood up.

"Okay, go brush your hair and I'll get my purse and we'll go."

"Why do we have to brush our hair?" Jasper asked.

"If you boys' want to keep your hair long, you're going to have to brush it before you two leave so it looks nice and it isn't sticking up all over the place." She explained.

Jasper was satisfied with the answer and headed to the bathroom.

"Mom." I said quietly.

"Yeah, baby?"

"Um, Emmett and Dad aren't going to, well, you know..."

"What do you mean Edward?" She asked with a concerned look on her face.

"They aren't going to get violent are they?" I finally asked. My throat got dry.

"Oh honey no!" She hugged me tightly, and I hugged her just as tight. "That's not going to happen here okay? It's just an argument."

"Okay." I mumbled into her shoulder. I felt hot tears coming on. "I was just afraid they were. I was getting scared."

"You don't ever have to be scared here Edward." She said firmly but in a nice voice.

"I love you Mom."

"I love you too Edward." She pulled away and wiped away my tears. "Now no crying. It's all okay." She kissed my forehead. "You're my little man, aren't you?"

I nodded yes.

"Go get ready bud." She patted me on the back as I smiled at her and headed to the bathroom to brush my hair.

* * *

Jasper and I rushed back into the house after the movie, smiling laughing and quoting our favorite parts.

Dad and Emmett were sitting in the living room on the couch next to each other.

Dad had his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. Emmett had his arm rapped around Dad's shoulder.

"D-dad?" I asked as we slowed down and walked into the living room. Mom just walked into the house.

"Hey boys." He looked up and forced a smile. His eyes, like Emmett's, were red and puffy and we could tell they was crying.

"Carlisle?" Mom asked in a concerned voice.

I sat next to him on the couch and Jasper sat at his feet. Dad rapped one arm around me and used his other hand to rub Jasper's shoulders, which Jasper loved.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah." He said dryly. He stopped rubbing Jasper's shoulder and rapped his arm around Emmett's shoulder. Jasper turned around so he was sitting on his knees and rested his hands on Dad's knees. Dad forced another smile. "I need more arms for all of you."

"Dad, are you sure you're okay?" I asked.

Mom came in and sat her hands on Dad's shoulders.

"What's wrong Carlisle?"

"Boys," He sighed. "Why don't you all go upstairs? I have to talk to your Mom alone."

"Come on guys." Emmett stood up and helped Jasper up and we all went upstairs to the work out room.

"What's going on Emmett?" I asked as I picked up a weight.

"You two will find out soon enough..."

**CLIFFHANGER!!!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! I love you guys lol!!! 3333**

**D/C: I do not own the twilight saga :'(**

**A/N: This story is for my bestest buddy!**

"Boys," Dad sighed and sat between us on the big bed.

We were all in Mom and Dad's bedroom. Mom had tears slowly rolling down her cheek, Emmett was trying to comfort Mom and not to cry himself. Dad tried to keep his voice from sounding to strained.

"Today, your Memee's nurse went over to her house," He started. "And while she was there, she had a heart attack and passed away."

She passed away? No, she couldn't have! She was just over at our house a month ago for our party and we visited her every Saturday after that and we just visited her three days ago to tell her we were getting adopted...

"The nurse did?" Jasper asked with a confused look on his face.

"No bud." Dad shook his head. "Your Memee did."

I leaned on Dad's shoulder and he rapped his arm around me tightly.

"But, but she was fine when we went to see her the other day." Jasper said in disbelief.

"I'm sorry bud." Dad said, his voice sounding very strained and a tear rolling down his cheek.

Jasper scooted in closer to Dad and rapped his arms around him in a hug. Dad used his other arm to hug Jasper back.

Both Jasper and I started to cry quietly. Emmett and Mom left the room.

"She loved both you boys so much." Dad said through tears. He kissed the top of our heads.

"Even though she only knew us for a couple of weeks?" Jasper asked.

"Even though she only knew you two for a couple of weeks."


	19. Chapter 18

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! I love you guys lol!!! 3333**

**Thanks to TwilightLover1518!! **

**D/C: I do not own the twilight saga :'(**

**A/N: This story is for my bestest buddy!**

"Dad?" Jasper asked as he poked his head into his fathers room.

"Hey bud." Carlisle smiled. "I thought you went to go get clothes for the funeral and showing with your Mom and your brothers?"

"I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay here with you. Edward and I are the same size, so they're just going to pick out clothes for me." He explained. "I thought you might be lonely up here all by yourself."

"Thanks Jazz." Carlisle smiled and ruffled his sons hair.

"I'm sorry Memee died." Jasper apologized.

"I'm sorry to bud. But it wasn't anything that we could control."

"Come sit with me." Jasper took Carlisle hand in his and led him to the bed, he sat on the end and patted the spot next to him. "Talk to me."

"What do you want to talk about?" Carlisle chuckled as he sat down.

"Where's your Dad?" Jasper asked.

"Well, when I was growing up my Dad had sever depression."

"Depression, a condition of general emotional dejection and withdrawal." Jasper smiled proudly. "I memorized that because our teacher said she would give us extra credit on our spelling test if we could write down the definition of depression."

"Good job." Carlisle smiled.

"Well what happened to him?

"He ended up committing suicide when I was fifteen."

"Oh no." Jasper whispered. "He killed himself."

"Yup." Carlisle sighed. "The day before was one of the best days of my life. He came to my baseball game and took me out to eat after. He focused the whole day around me. Then later that night he took my Mom out on a date for the first time sense I was born."

"Why did he do that? Why would he make the day so great then kill himself?"

"Well, he wanted us to know that he didn't kill himself because of us."

"Do you miss him?"

"Everyday." He rapped his arm around Jasper. "But I know he's not suffering any more."

"I'm going to miss Memee." Jasper sighed and then leaned his head on his fathers shoulder. "She used to always tell us about things you did when you were young."

"Oh no." Carlisle chuckled.

"What do you mean, 'oh no'?" Jasper asked. "She said once for Mothers Day you made her breakfast in bed."

"I was thinking she told you all the trouble I was growing up." He explained. Jasper smiled.

"You got in a lot of trouble?"

"I was a little.. difficult."

"What'd you do?" Jasper slid down from the bed and sat at his fathers feet with his back to Carlisle shins. He turned his torso around and patted Carlisle's leg, his way of asking him to rub his shoulders. "Will you rub my shoulders Dad?"

"I just wouldn't listen." Carlisle said as he gently rubbed Jasper's shoulders. "If she told me no I would do it anyways."

"Oh." Jasper fiddled with a string on the bottom hem of his jeans. "I'm sorry I wasn't very good today Dad. I was just upset."

"That's okay big guy. We're all upset."

"I went up in my room and cried after." Jasper sighed. "Other than when my biological parents died, this is the first time anyone I really really loved died. But it wasn't this hard when my parents died."

It was quiet between them.

"Does it make me a bad person because I cried more about Memee dieing than when my biological parents died?"

"No Jasper." Carlisle said quickly as he sat on the floor next to Jasper. "No it doesn't. Don't ever think that okay?"

"I, I just thought that, well, I only cried once for about two minutes when my biological parents died. But I've cried a lot for Memee."

"Jasper, you're not a bad person." Carlisle wrapped his arm around Jasper. "You're wonderful. I don't know what we would do without you."

"Do you think my parents would miss me if they were still alive?"

"I know I would miss you terribly." Carlisle said. Jasper sighed.

"I would miss you too."

Jasper hugged Carlisle tightly, and Carlisle hugged him back.

"I love you Jazz."

"I love you too."

Carlisle smiled, and pulled away from the hug.

"Are you wearing cologne?" He laughed.

"Just a little." Jasper admitted sheepishly.

"Did Emmett let you borrow some of his?"

"Not exactly." Jasper said.

"Jasper, you know you're not to use Emmett's things without his permission." Carlisle scolded lightly. "Keep that up and you're going to get yourself in trouble."

"But I didn't take his!" Jasper defended. "It's some of your cologne!"

Carlisle laughed and Jasper smiled, then his stomach rumbled loudly.

"Come on Jazz, let's go get you something to eat."

"What are you going to make?"

"Well, what do you want?"

Jasper got a wicked smiled.

"Can we hot dogs?" Jasper asked, Carlisle nodded. "And chicken nuggets?"

"Sounds like a wonderful meal." Carlisle chuckled and shook his head.

"And can I have pop with it?"

"Why don't we try to get something healthy in the meal before we talk about pop." He laughed.


	20. Chapter 19

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! I love you guys lol!!! 3333**

**Thanks to TwilightLover1518!! **

**D/C: I do not own the twilight saga :'(**

**A/N: This story is for my bestest buddy!**

"Now, you're going to have to explain to your mother why I let you eat all this junk food." Carlisle said as he chomped down on a chicken nugget.

"I will." Jasper smiled. "I'll tell her you didn't want to make me any real food so you made me hot dogs and chicken nuggets, with Mt. Dew and buttered popcorn."

"You just want to get me in trouble." Carlisle laughed. "And I do believe that we agreed on plain popcorn with no butter so you weren't eating all junk food."

Jasper put on a innocent face.

"I must have grabbed the wrong package. I didn't know it was buttered until after I popped it."

"Right," Carlisle rolled his eyes. "Sure, that's what happened."

"I love you Daddy!" Jasper smiled.

* * *

Jasper's POV:

"Okay boys, I want you all to be on your best behavior here." Carlisle said as they pulled into Memee's drive way.

I looked out the window. The small house was surrounded by cars. The more cars, the more people...

I sank down into my seat.

"Dad I don't wanna be here." I whined.

"I know bud." He sighed. "But when something like this happens we have to be there for the rest of the family."

"You said that some people who weren't at our birthday party are going to be here." I said. "Edward and I don't even know all of them."

"Don't worry baby." Mom soothed.

"Just stick with me." Emmett said with a smile. "You two Edward. We'll find someway to escape."

"I hope so." I sighed.

We all walked into the small, cramped house with people all over the place. It was a nice home for a grandmother, but with all of these people inside, it was terrible.

You came through the front door and came to a hallway that led all the way to the back of the house. When you walked down the hallway, the first rooms you come to are the living room on your right and the kitchen on your left. Farther down is the only bathroom on the left and a closet on the right. After the bathroom and closet there was the laundry room on your left and a extra bedroom that the grand kids used when they sleep over with a bunk bed and a day bed in it on the right.

A blond lady was crying hysterically off to the side, a black-haired women was chasing two toddlers around and she looked to old for them to be her kids. Another lady had brown hair and was on the phone with someone.

Dad introduced them as Edward and my aunts on his side.

More people, people that seemed about Memee's age, were all over the place talking to everyone. We weren't introduced to them, but they took care of that.

They swarmed around Edward and I. We were attacked by strong perfume, lipstick covered lips, and old hands that wanted to 'just pinch our adorable chubby cheeks!' as they put it...

I don't like this, I don't like this, I DON'T LIKE THIS!

I don't know any of these people! They were hugging and kissing us and I don't know any of them! I just wanted to away from them!

"Jasper, Edward!" Dad called. He was in the kitchen and we never made it five steps from the front door. "Sorry ladies, but they haven't had anything to eat all day. Come on and get some food boys."

We quickly took that chance to escape and hurried to the kitchen.

"Thanks Dad." Edward and I said together as Dad handed each of us a paper plate with a sloppy joe on it.

"No problem." He said. "Find a seat and eat."

We sat next to Emmett at the table, who was already digging into his third sloppy joe.

How'd he do that? We weren't even here for five minutes yet...

Mom came in and stood next to Dad and the blond aunt stopped her tears and started ripping into her.

"How could you let those boys go all day without eating what kind of mother are you look at Emmett he's already into his third helping you seem to think your kids can fend for themselves they're just little." She said without any pause between sentences.

"Jasper isn't comfortable around so many people he doesn't know, I just said that to get him away from them." Dad stopped her. "He ate at home. Edward wasn't hungry all day, but I'm making him eat now."

"What a example to set for your children teaching them its okay to lie how did you two get approved for foster parents when you do things like that I swear they'll give children to anyone these days."

I felt bad. If I wasn't so uncomfortable around everyone he wouldn't have had to lie and Aunt Blond wouldn't be saying things like that to him.

"Looks like blond-zilla is on the rampage." Edward whispered to me. I laughed.

"They really do let anyone have children." Emmett whispered. "They let that nutcase have kids."

We all laughed. They were going back and forth whispering about Aunt Blond. I wish I could remember her name...

We were all laughing so hard that we were close to falling out of our seats. Dad gave us a strange look and Mom just shook her head.

"Dad, I'm tired." I sighed. We were in the living room. Edward was sitting next to Dad and fell asleep with his head on Dad's shoulder, and I was sitting at Dad's feet as he rubbed my shoulders.

"I know big guy. Do you want to go in the back bedroom and go to bed?"

I nodded yes and stood up.

"I'll take Edward." Emmett offered. He picked Edward up honeymoon style so Dad could stand up.

"Is he cranky if you wake him up?" The aunt with the black hair asked. Her two little grand kids were still running around.

"Yeah," Dad answered.

Both the black and blond haired aunt started lecturing my Dad about how he's raising us.

They were doing that all day. Everything my Dad did was wrong.

"There you go." Dad said as he pulled the covers up to Edwards shoulders.

Edward yawned and his eyes slowly opened.

"Dad?" He asked. "Where are we?"

"We're at Memees house big guy." Dad answered.

"Where's Mom?"

"She had to go to the store to pick up a couple of things for your Aunt Tara and Aunt Jackie."

Okay, so the blond aunt and the black haired aunt was Tara and Jackie... now I just had to figure out which was which.

The aunt with the brown hair was my favorite. Her name was Elizabeth but we called her Aunt Lizzy. She was nice, and she didn't complain about everything my Dad did.

Edward was happy with his answer, closed his eyes and was back asleep

"Love you bud." Dad kissed his forehead.

"Okay Jazz, why don't you take the top bunk." Emmett said. "I'm sleeping in here too and it'll be easier for you to climb up and down than it would for me."

I agreed, climbed up the ladder and leaned a little over the edge of the bed.

"Love you big guy." Dad said. He ruffled my hair.

"Love you too."

"Sleep tight guys." Emmett said before leaving the room.

Dad turned the light off and went to head out but I stopped him.

"What do you need Jazz?" He asked.

"Do you think that you could call Mom and see if she'll stop at the house and bring me my pillow case?" I asked timidly.

"Sure." He smiled.

"Thanks Dad."

"If you need anything else just come get me."

"Can I ask you something?" I asked. He nodded yes.

"Why do we have to sleep over here?"

"Your Aunt Tara and Jackie want me and your mother to stay her. They're afraid someones going to break in or something." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh."

"Go to sleep bud." He said. "I'll see you in the morning."


	21. Chapter 20

**Please review!!!**

**D/C: I do not own the twilight saga :'(**

**A/N: This story is for my bestest buddy!**

Jaspers POV:

I woke up to the sounds of Aunt Tara and Aunt Jackie complaining to Dad.

"They should be going to bed and waking up at the same time every day!"

"They should be on a schedule of when they eat!"

I groaned. I couldn't sleep. I had a kink in my neck. The blanket was scratch. I didn't want to go out and deal with everyone, but I didn't want to stay in bed.

I sat up and hit my head on the ceiling.

"Ouch!" I grumbled as I rubbed my forehead and flopped back on the bed, burying my head into my pillow.

* * *

I finally climbed down the ladder and dragged my feet as I headed to the kitchen.

"Dad!" I called. "What's for breakfast?

"Jasper, I can't talk right now!" Dad scolded. He was in the living room talking on the phone to someone.

"Sorry." I scowled. I hated when he was angry or stressed.

I went into the kitchen. Edward was slumped over a bowl of Cheerios, the box and milk out on the counter in front of him still. Aunt Tara and Aunt Jackie was sitting across from him.

"Hey." He sighed. He was all dressed and his hair was combed.

"Hey." I sighed back. I grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and a spoon from the drawer and flopped down next to him at the table. "Where's Mom and Emmett?"

"They had to go to the store." He explained dryly. "We have to listen to the Aunts."

I rolled my eyes and reached for the box of Cheerios.

"No no no!" Aunt Tara, the blond, scolded. "You can't be at the table looking like that! Go shower, get dressed, brush your hair then you can come eat."

"What?!"

"Go!"

I sighed, slammed my hands on the table while I stood up and left the room.

This is going to be a long day...

* * *

I came back to the table and poured my cereal. Edward was staring down into his bowl, spinning the milk around with his spoon.

"Where's the sugar?" I asked.

"No sugar with breakfast." Aunt Jackie said.

"Just plain Cheerios?"

"It's good for you!" She smiled. I sighed, poured the cereal and milk and slowly ate.

"Morning boys'." Dad greeted as he came in the kitchen. We both grumbled a hello. He sat next to me at the table. "I'm sorry I scolded you earlier Jasper. I just have a lot I have to get ready for the funeral."

"That's okay." I mumbled.

"You shouldn't apologize for being a parent Carlisle!" Aunt Jackie said.

"Bud what happened to your head?!" He asked, ignoring his sister and gently pushing my hair back so he could see my forehead.

"I hit it on the ceiling when I was getting out of bed." I explained. "How bad does it look?"

"Dude, it's all red." Edward said.

"Poor guy." Dad sighed.

"It doesn't hurt anymore."

"How could you have let him sleep on the top bunk so many things could have happened he could have rolled off and fell!" Aunt Tara started.

"It's not the dangerous." Dad said. "Your kids sleep on bunk beds, remember?"

That got her to shut up. Go Dad!

* * *

Carlisle POV:

"Dad!" Jasper whined. I was getting ready to leave the house again, all day I've been rushing all over the place trying to get all the funeral arrangements done, and the twins were not happy about it and Jasper was ready to blow. "Don't leave again!"

"Jasper, I'm sorry." I sighed. "But I have to."

"No!" He clenched his hands into fists and stomped his foot as I pulled on my shoes. "I don't want you to go! It's not fair! You're always to busy for us!"

"Calm down Jasper." I said. His face turned bright red.

"I hate this!" He yelled as he stormed into the kitchen. I leaned on the arch way between the kitchen and the hall and watched him grabbed his glass of water off the counter and take a quick drink.

"Now Jasper, you know I would love to stay with you if I could. But I need you to behave while I'm gone."

"You're not the boss of me!" He slammed the glass down on the counter. "All you do is put Aunt Jackie and Aunt Tara in charge while you leave! I hate you!"

I could hear my sisters in the living room complaining about how I 'don't have control' over my children, and Esme, Emmett and Edward tried to reason with them.

"This is not the time or the place for a fit Jasper." I said sternly, trying not to lose my temper.

"I hate this! I hate you! I wish I still lived with my biological parents!"

I could hear Edward say in a small voice, 'I hate it when he says that.'

Jasper grabbed his glass and held it tightly in his shaking hands. I knew what he was going to do...

"Don't you dare throw that glass on the floor!" I warned.

He pulled his arm back to throw the glass on the ground, but I was able to get to him before he let go of it.

I grabbed the glass from him, slid it on the counter

"Jasper you are going to hurt yourself!" I yelled. I grabbed his arm and led him to the back bedroom. "Me and you are going to have to have a little talk about your temper!"

**Anyone have any parenting advice for Carlisle and Esme? I'm a little lost at how they should handle this temper tantrum...**


	22. Chapter 21

**Please review!!!**

**D/C: I do not own the twilight saga :'(**

**A/N: This story is for my bestest buddy!**

"Jasper what is wrong with you?!" I sighed as I closed the door behind me. "You can't just have a temper tantrum and take it out on what ever object is closest!"

"I just want you to stay with us!" He mumbled, little tears starting to form in his eyes. Oh please don't cry!

"I'm sorry that I can't but I need you to be good."

"But Dad!"

"No buts Jasper! You have to behave bud."

"Dad this isn't fair!" He stomped his foot and clenched his fists, the first sign of a on-coming tantrum.

"Come here." I went over and sat on the day bed and Jasper sat next to me. "Now tell me calmly what's not fair."

"It's not fair that you have to leave. It's not fair that the aunts send Mom out to do all kinds of things and that they're in charge." The tears started to run down his cheeks. "It's not fair that the aunts keep complaining about how you're raising us and it's not fair that I had to sleep on the stupid bunk bed and hit my head and it's not fair that the aunts won't let us do things that you let us do and it's not fair that the only time you put the stupid phone down and stop running everywhere is when I have a temper tantrum and you only stop to punish me or scold me!"

"I'm sorry Jazz." I apologized.

"It's not fair! You always said that if we're good we'll get to do more things and get more things that we want and I've been pretty good and all I want is for you to pay attention to me!" Now the tears were overflowing, and I felt terrible.

"Jazz," I let him wrap his arms around me and I did the same to him. I kissed the top of his head. "Well that's all going to end now, okay?"

He looked up at me with a smile.

"How about you come along with me and we go for a ride?"

"But what about all that stuff you have to take care of?" He asked anxiously. I waved my hand and shrugged my shoulders.

"That can wait." I smiled. "And if it can't, your aunts can take care of it. Your Aunt Lizzy has been doing half the work, so it won't hurt your Aunt Tara and Aunt Jackie to help out a bit."

"Really?!" He was close to jumping up and down. "Just me and you? No one else?"

"Just me and you." I chuckled. "Go get your shoes on and we'll head out."

* * *

"You're doing what?!" My sister's said in unison when I explained to Esme that I was taking Jasper out for some personal time.

"He's upset that I've been so busy." I sighed.

"So to help him you're giving into his tantrum?!" Jackie scolded me. "You're not doing him any good by turning him into a little brat!"

"Turning him into a brat?" Tara scoffed. "I think his boys are already there."

"Hey!" Both Emmett and Edward said together.

"Tara!" Esme gasped.

I clenched my teeth.

Don't lose your temper, don't lose your temper, handle it like an adult...

"If you have a problem with how I'm raising my children, then you two can leave." I tried to say calmly. "But I am not going to let you come in here, complain about my parenting skills, boss my wife around and insult my kids."

"We are only trying to help." Tara scoffed.

"If I need your help, I'll ask." I said through my teeth. They got the message, brushed passed me, and stormed out of the house.

"Dad, you don't think we're brats, do you?" Edward asked once we heard my sisters cars speed away.

"Of coarse not." I smiled and ruffled his hair.

Jasper stood in the arch way of the living room smiling.

"Why don't we stay here?" He asked. "We can watch a movie on TV. Together."


	23. Chapter 22

**Please review!!!**

**This story is going to end soon, maybe about 3 or so more chapters. But a sequil is coming!!! 3**

**I love you guys! I mean it! Those who review for every chapter are wonderful!! **

**D/C: I do not own the twilight saga :'(**

**A/N: This story is for my bestest buddy!**

How you boys' doing?" Dad asked as he took us off to the side.

We were at the funeral home for Memee's showing.

"Good." I sighed.

"What about you Jasper?" He asked as he fixed Jasper's tie.

"I don't like this." He mumbled. "I don't know these people and they keeping hugging me and stuff."

"I'm sorry bud." He finished fixed the tie. "Can you try to tolerate it? For your mother and I?"

"Yeah." Jasper sighed. "For you two."

"If you boys need something, find me or Emmett or your Mom, okay?"

We both nodded, and as soon as Dad turned and walked away to greet another person who walked into the viewing room, Jasper started messing with his tie.

"Dad's going to be mad at you." I warned him.

"I hate ties." He grumbled. "You know you hate your tie too."

He was right. I didn't like them at all.

"Let's just take them off." Jasper shrugged.

He headed out of the viewing room and into the hallway, and past the room where the veggie and fruit trays were at.

"Where are you going?!" I hissed. For some reason, I followed behind him.

"Just out side." He shrugged as he slipped the tie off. "To get some fresh air and to get away from all these people."

I sighed and ran to get next to him.

"What are you going to do when Mom or Dad asks you where your tie is?"

He shrugged again.

* * *

We flung the big door open and took a few steps out of the building. A bench was against the wall and we both took a seat.

"See, we're not going to get in any trouble." Jasper said as he kicked a cigarette butt with his toe. "Take off that stupid tie."

I did what he said.

"I really do hate this thing." I smiled.

We made small talk, then Jasper's face light up.

"Dude, look!" He smiled and waved at someone. "It's Alice!"

"And Bella!" I smiled and waved to them. They were coming up the sidewalk from the parking lot with one of their fathers. All three of them were in their dress clothes.

"Hi Edward. Hi Jasper." Alice giggled when she said Jasper's name.

"Hi." We both said together.

"Hello boys." The father said.

I stood up and stuck out my hand.

"Hello." I greeted. The man smiled and shook my hand. "I'm Edward."

"Dr. Cullen's boy." He said, then looked at Jasper. "And you must be Jasper. Your father is always talking about you two."

I smiled.

_Dr. Cullen's boy._

_Your father._

Simple words that meant so much.

"Is your parents inside?" He asked.

"Yes sir."

He left us with the girls and went into the building.

"Hi." I gave Bella a small smile. "Is he your dad?"

"Yeah." She blushed.

"Want to sit down?" I slid down on the bench so Bella could sit next to me. Jasper was next to me and he already had Alice sitting next to him and had his arm around her.

We started making small talk. It was awkward at first, we weren't sure what to say. But after a while it was like second nature and came naturally.

I glanced over at Jasper. Him and Alice were always flirting with each other. When they first met it was very subtle, but now everyone knew they liked each other and they knew that the other liked them so they were big flirts now.

"Stick with me babe and you'll be wearing diamonds." Jasper said with a sly smile. Alice giggled.

"Wanna leave the love birds alone and go for a walk?" I asked Bella, jabbing my finger towards Jasper and Alice.

Bella laughed and nodded.

* * *

We walked around the huge building, laughing and smiling and even flirting.

We turned a corner only to find Emmett leaning on the brick wall with a lite cigarette between his fingers.

"Emmett?" I asked.

"Mom and Dad don't hear about this, you understand?!" He threatened. He sighed when he saw the disapproving look on my face. "Don't look at me like that. I'll be eighteen in two weeks. I won't have to hide it anymore. Don't worry bud."


	24. Chapter 23

**Please review!!!**

**This story is going to end soon, maybe about 3 or so more chapters. But a sequil is coming!!! **

**I love you guys! I mean it! Those who review for every chapter are wonderful!! 3**

**D/C: I do not own the twilight saga :'(**

**A/N: This story is for my bestest buddy!**

The house was quiet. Not a good quiet but an eerie quiet.

Emmett moved out after a big argument with Dad about him smoking. He moved in with Rosalie and her parents.

The house seemed empty without everyone here.

Mom and Dad missed him terribly. Every time the phone rang they rushed to it hoping it was Emmett calling.

But Emmett still took Jasper and me to and from school. And he did come over to visit.

He was always happy when he visited. He would help Jasper and me work out and would help Mom cook dinner and would watch television with Dad, perfectly happy, until he needed a cigarette. If he needed his cigarettes and couldn't have them, he got mad and mean.

"I'm sorry bud." He said one day when I confronted him about it. "It's the addiction."

* * *

I sighed and flipped through the television channels. Mom was cleaning the kitchen and Dad was up in his office and Jasper was begging me to play.

"I don't want to!" I said for the hundredth time.

"But Edwarrrrrddd!!!" He dragged out my name in an annoying whining voice.

"No Jasper!" I said firmly.

"This isn't fair!" He stomped his foot and clenched his fists.

"That only works on Mom and Dad!" I hissed.

"Please Edward!" He begged. "Please! You can pick what we play!"

"Let's play leave Edward alone and let him watch television!" I snapped at him.

"Fine!" He pouted. "I'll go find something else to do!"

I let out a sigh, happy that he wasn't going to be bothering me anymore, and then we could hear a car pull into the drive.

"It's Emmett!" Jasper smiled and headed to the door.

"Edward, honey," Mom called from in the kitchen. "Will you go and tell your Dad that Emmett is here?"

I sighed and slowly got up from the couch.

"Yes ma'am." I gave her a small smile.

"Thanks baby." She smiled back.

I ran up the stairs and to Dad's office. I had to remind myself to knock before I entered.

"Come on in." Dad called from behind the door after i knocked.

"Hi Dad. Emmett just pulled in." I informed.

"Okay bud." He smiled. "I'll be down in a few minutes."

* * *

Carlisle's POV:

I came down the stairs to greet Emmett. The whole family was sitting on the couch, Rosalie included.

I smiled, happy to see them all together, and headed that way.

Jasper was sitting on the floor at Rosalie's feet. His long hair was french braided. He was looking up at Rose who was scolding him for moving.

"Stay still Jazzy." She said as she followed the bottom of his eye with a eyeliner pencil.

"Rosalie!" I laughed as I walked to get a closer look at Jasper. He had on eyeshadow, mascara, blush and lips gloss. "What are you doing to my boy?"

"She paid me." Jasper said.

"Hold still!" She laughed.

"How much?" I asked him.

"Twenty bucks." He smiled proudly.

"Bud," I shook my head. "Do you really need twenty dollars that bad?"

"It was originally ten, but he got her to go up to twenty." Emmett said.

"She wanted to put make up on me but I said no." Edward explained.

"Well, you always wanted a daughter." Esme laughed.

"There," Rose tossed the eyeliner in her purse sitting next to Jasper.

"I don't like this." Jasper rubbed his lips together. "This lip gloss is sticky and the braids hurt my head."

"Well, beauty is pain." Rose said. Jasper rubbed his eyes then looked at his fingers.

"Man you can't even rub your eyes with this stuff on." He mumbled. "I'm going to wash it off."

"Wait!" Esme smiled. "You have to let us get a picture!"

"No!" Jasper said with wide eyes. "No pictures!"

"Come on Jazz." Rosalie chuckled. "Just one picture."

"No pictures!" He repeated.

"Come on bud." I shook my head. "I'll help you get that off."

I followed Jasper out of the living room, when Edward shouted a warning.

"Jasper she's getting out a camera phone!"

"Run Jasper run!" I laughed. Jasper smiled and took off towards the bathroom.

"Edward!" Both Esme and Rosalie sighed.

"Hey, I don't want people mistaking him for me in that picture!" Edward laughed.

* * *

I knocked on the closed bathroom door.

"Who is it?" Jasper asked from the other side.

"Your dad." I answered.

"Where's Mom and Rosalie?" He asked suspiciously.

"They're in the living room." I laughed.

He cracked it open and peered out, then opened it all the way.

"Hurry up and get in here then close the door." He instructed. I shook my head and did what he asked.

"Jump up on the counter." I said as I ran a washcloth under warm water.

"Hey Dad? Do you think that Edward and I could go over to Rose's house with Emmett today?" He asked me, swinging his feet.

"Jasper," I said. "Don't invite yourself over. It's rude."

"I'm not inviting myself over." He defended. "They said we could if it was okay with you."

"I'll talk to Emmett about it." I wiped his face with the cloth.

"You don't believe me do you?!" He asked angrily.

"Hey, calm down and watch your tone." I scolded lightly. "I just want to talk to Emmett about it. I don't want him smoking around you and Edward."

"Oh, sorry Dad." He said shyly.

"It's okay bud." I sighed, then chuckled. "This make up doesn't want to come off."


	25. Chapter 24

**Please review!!!**

**This story is going to end soon, maybe about 2 or so more chapters. But a sequil is coming!!! **

**I love you guys! I mean it! Those who review for every chapter are wonderful!! 3**

**D/C: I do not own the twilight saga :'(**

**A/N: This story is for my bestest buddy!**

Edwards POV:

Rosalie's home was huge. It was bigger than ours. I've heard before that Rosalie's parents were very popular in the community.

Everything was white, white walls and carpets and furniture. I couldn't imagine Emmett living here, he was a messy person, and I could tell Jasper was getting nervous and was trying hard not to spill any drink or knock over anything.

"Why don't you take them up to the rec room and I'll be up their in a second." Rosalie went into the white kitchen.

"Grab some beers for the boys!" Emmett called as he lead us up the stairs.

Jasper and I gave him a weird look.

"Not for you two. You two get grape juice." He chuckled. "For my friends."

I wondered just how many 'friends' he had over...

* * *

"Watch your fingers." Emmett's friend, Toby, warned Jasper with a smile. He and another friend, Jordan, were playing a game of pool.

"Sorry." Jasper said shyly as he removed his hands from the table.

"We just don't want you to hurt your fingers." Jordan said as he sipped on a beer. I knew he wasn't twenty one.

"Just let him get his fingers smashed a couple of times." Emmett said as he played foosball with another friend, Greg, who had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"Emmett." Rosalie scolded.

"That's the only way anyone learns to keep their hands off of the pool table." He shrugged. "Can you get me a beer hon?"

"You're not drinking tonight." She said. "You have to drive the twins home."

He rolled his eyes and finished the game.

"What does beer taste like?" Jasper asked. Emmett's friends laughed.

"It's nasty." Rose said as she scrunched up her face.

"Here." Emmett left the foosball table, grabbed an unopened beer and pried the tab forward to open it. He handed it to Jasper. "Take a sip."

"Emmett!" Rosalie said in a shocked voice.

"Calm down Rose." He waved her off with his hand. "He's not going to like it. Here bud, go ahead."

Jasper looked at me as he took the beer. I shook my head no, but he took a sip anyways.

"Yuck!" He quickly pushed the beer away and made a face, making Emmett and his friends laugh. "That's nasty!"

"You better hope your father doesn't find out about this!" Rose said to both Emmett and Jasper.

"He won't find out." Emmett waved her off again.

* * *

"Hey boys." Mom greeted as we walked into the house. She waved out to Emmett, he waved back then drove away. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah." Jasper smiled. I shrugged my shoulders. "Where's Dad?"

"He's upstairs." Mom answered. Jasper turned and took off up the stairs.

I sat on the bar stool, rested my shoulders on the bar and propped my chin up with my hand.

"Are you okay bud?" Mom asked. "You look a little down."

"Emmett's really changed." I admitted. "I don't like it. It's like he doesn't even care about anyone anymore."

* * *

Carlisle POV:

I pulled into the drive after a long hard day at work. I put the car in park, leaned my head against the headrest and closed my eyes.

I heard a violent coughing sound that startled me and made me quickly sit up and open my eyes.

The coughing continued. Concerned, I got out of the car and followed the noise.

The noise was coming from the side of the house, were Jasper was standing.

He was coughing into one fist, and in his other hand was a lite cigarette.

He looked up at me. I could feel my face get red. His eyes got big.

"What, do you think, you're doing?!" I asked through clenched teeth.


	26. Chapter 25

**Please review!!!**

**This story is going to end soon, maybe about 2 or so more chapters. But a sequil is coming!!! **

**I love you guys! I mean it! Those who review for every chapter are wonderful!! 3**

**D/C: I do not own the twilight saga :'(**

**A/N: This story is for my bestest buddy!**

Carlisle POV:

I pulled into the drive after a long hard day at work. I put the car in park, leaned my head against the headrest and closed my eyes.

I heard a violent coughing sound that startled me and made me quickly sit up and open my eyes.

The coughing continued. Concerned, I got out of the car and followed the noise.

The noise was coming from the side of the house, were Jasper was standing.

He was coughing into one fist, and in his other hand was a lite cigarette.

He looked up at me. I could feel my face get red. His eyes got big.

"What, do you think, you're doing?!" I asked through clenched teeth.

* * *

Edward's POV:

I walked past Mom and Dad's room as I headed to my own. I could here them through the closed door.

"I can't believe it!" Dad fumed. "I can't believe it! Jasper knows how much trouble Emmett got in for smoking! I can't believe Emmett left his cigarettes where Jasper could get them! My boys should know better than that!"

"Calm down hon." Mom said. "Jasper's just curious. It doesn't make it right but it explains why he did it. And you can't blame Jasper getting the cigarette on Emmett, Jasper isn't a little kid who just grabs whatever he finds. I'm sure Emmett didn't think he had to keep them out of Jasper's reach."

I didn't want to hear anymore, so I ran to my room.

"You've got them pretty upset." I told Jasper when I walked in. He was lying on his back in bed, tossing a baseball up in the air.

"It was only one cigarette!" He sighed. "I just wanted to know why Emmett enjoys it so much. I wasn't going to smoke another one, they make you cough really hard and hurt your throat."

"Well Dad's really ticked off at you." I informed. "That was really stupid."

"Shut up!" He snapped.

"You know you're turning into a real jerk!"

"I am not!"

"You are too!" I shot back. "You've changed sense we've got here! You throw a fit if you're not in the center of Mom and Dad's attention! You copy everything Emmett does! You even changed the way you dress because that's how Emmett dresses!"

"You've changed to!" He jumped up from the bed. "You always treat me like a little kid and you're always telling me what I should do! You jump up to start cleaning when Mom or Dad walks in the room because you're their 'little man'!" He said in a mocking voice.

"I treat you like a little kid and tell you what you should do because you act like a little kid! I clean because it makes Mom happy to see that someone in this house is helping her! God knows you and Emmett don't help and Dad's to busy working to really help!"

"I hate you Edward!"

"I hate you Jasper!"

**Uh-oh fall out between the twins! This will probably be the last chapter to this story... but i have the first few chapters to the sequil already done.**

**The story is going to end in a weird way... just so you know...**


	27. Chapter 26

**Please review!!!**

**I love you guys! I mean it! Those who review for every chapter are wonderful!! **

**D/C: I do not own the twilight saga :'(**

**A/N: This story is for my bestest buddy!**

Mom made small talk as she drove us to school. Emmett was no longer aloud to until he quit smoking.

Jasper and I were both sitting in the back seat of the car. We both had our arms crossed and were glaring out our own windows. Mom was tring desperatly to get Jasper and me to talk to eachother, but we refused to.

We haven't talked to each other sense our fight over the weekend.

Things haven't been good. Emmett came over a couple of hours after Jasper was caught with the cigarette and Dad lost his temper. He found out about Emmett's friends drinking and smoking around us and Emmett letting Jasper have a sip of beer. They got in a shouting match and Emmett stormed off. But right before he left, Dad stopped him and told him that if anything bad ever happened, that he could come back home.

But Emmett was to mad at Dad and Mom and stormed off without a goodbye or a 'I love you'.

Because of everything happening at once, Mom and Dad were fighting a lot, almost every night.

The only things keeping this family together was the following events that were all happening in less than two weeks: Mom and Dad's wedding anaversery, Emmett's eighttenth birthday, and our adoption date.

She pulled into the school parking lot and turned to face us.

"Boys," She sighed and took our hands in hers. "I know you're upset with each other, but you can't let it destroy your friendship. When you two first got here, you were unseperable. You two were best friends. You can't let one fight get in the way of that."

I glared at Jasper, and he glared at me.

"Please, boys," She shook her head. "At least act like you can stand each other at school. I don't want to get a phone call about you two arguing. Behave."

"Yes ma'am." I agreed. Jasper shot me a dirty look.

We both kissed her on the cheek before we got out of the car and walked up to school.

"Yes ma'am, no ma'am." Jasper scoffed once we were on the sidewalk. I shot him a look.

We watched Emmett on the other side of the parking lot.

As Mom pulled out of the parking lot, she waved at Emmett. He glared at her, quickly wrapped his arm around Rosalie's waist, pulled her closer to him, and didn't guester to Mom at all.

* * *

Jasper and I were stuck in Bible Study. Luckily we had a sub who was left with a movie to play for us.

"Does your regular teacher let you move your seats when you watch a movie?" She asked.

"Yes." The class lied in unison.

I was sitting in one corner of the room with Bella next to me. Jasper and Alice were on the other side of the room. I did feel bad. Bella and Alice were best friends, and Jasper and I were keeping them apart because of our own problems.

We were all talking during the movie, and the sub pretended she didn't hear us.

Then the class outcast stood up in the middle of the room.

"Please sit down... um..." The sub struggled to remember his name.

"Bryce." Someone said.

"Please sit down Bryce."

He reached into his backpack,

and pulled out a gun.

********

**CLIFFHANGER!!!!**

**Uh-oh! ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER TO THIS STORY!!!... but i have the first few chapters to the sequil already done.**


	28. Chapter 27

****************************

****************************

********************************

PLEASE REVIEW!! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!

****

**A/N: this story is for my bestest buddy! You know who you are!**

****************************

**D/C: I do not own the Twilight Saga**

Carlisle sat on the concrete steps that entered the school. Jasper was on his right, Edward on his left, and Emmett at his feet. Carlisle had his arms around the twins.

The twins had their heads resting on Carlisle's shoulders and Emmett's head was leaned back resting on his knees. All boys were asleep.

"Looks like you have your hands full with them three." Charlie Swan chuckled as he walked up to the steps.

"I need a third arm." Carlisle smiled sadly. "I can't believe it. A school shooting."

"I can't believe their was a shooting at the elementary, middle school and high school."

"Crazy," Carlisle shook his head. "What exactly happened? Everyone was pushing their kid at me asking me to make sure they weren't hurt so I didn't hear what happened."

"The kids who brought the guns were all brothers, and neither of them had many friends. They planned it, they pulled their guns out at the same time. The oldest graduated last year and somehow got into the elementary school, but he didn't shoot anyone. The middle brother was the one that pulled the gun out in the same class Emmett was in and he shoot six people. The youngest pulled his gun out in Jasper and Edward's class, he hit one kid." Charlie explained sadly. "But no one is seriously hurt."

"I can't believe it. All of my boys in the room with the gun."

Esme walked up to the steps and sat next to Emmett.

"I don't know about you guys," Charlie sighed and looked at his police cruiser that was parked by the curb with Bella asleep in the front seat. "But we have the chance to leave now and I'm taking it."

"We are too." Carlisle said.

"No one wanted the doctor and police man to leave, even if their kids were in the school during the shooting." Esme shook her head. "Ridicules."

"Come on hon." Carlisle smiled at her. "Let's get these three home."

"I couldn't agree with you more." She smiled back.

They gently woke up all three sons and made their way to their car.

"I'm sorry." Jasper and Edward said at the same time to each other. They laughed and wrapped their arms around the others shoulder.

"You're not a little brat like I kept trying to say." Edward apologized.

"You're not a suck up either." Jasper said.

"Um, Dad? Mom?" Emmett asked. "I, I think it's time I move back in. Can I?"

"Of course baby!" Esme smiled and hugged him. Emmett hugged her back.

"Didn't I tell you that you could come back whenever you had to?" Carlisle smiled.

"I'm sorry about all the trouble I caused." Emmett said.

"Hey, If you're moving back in, and Edward and I aren't fighting anymore," Jasper said, then he looked at his parents, who were walking hand in hand. "And Mom and Dad aren't fighting, then every things back to normal!"

"Yup." Esme smiled and ruffled Jasper's hair. "I sure do love my boys, all four of you."

"And we're getting adopted soon," Edward added on.

"And my eighteenth birthday is coming up," Emmett said.

"And our anniversary," Carlisle and Esme said at the same time, smiling at each other.

"Then that means no more problems!" Jasper said happily.

"No more problems," Edward smiled, then looked around at his family. "Right?"

**Was the ending confusing? I thought it was a little confusing when i read through it... if it is i'll re-write the ending.**

**So what did you think of the story all together???**

**Who wants a sequil???**


	29. THE SEQUEL INFO

The sequel is posted and is titles 'Where'd You Go?'

Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story! You guys are wonderful! Hope you liked 'No More Problems Right?'


End file.
